Noah Dawson
History Noah was born in Napier, New Zealand on January 1st, 1992 by 2 Inhumans that left Attilan to join humans on Earth. In the hospital a week after his birth, the Royal Family visited his mother and father, stating that they were there to take them back to Attilan, along with Noah. His father decided to join them for personal reasons and left Melinda and Noah alone. He grew up never knowing his father. Welcoming his brother After 2 years of his birth, his mother started seeing someone else, they were dating for nearly 3 years and he asked her to marry him. For the next months they planned their wedding, Melinda being as happy as she was before. One year after they got married, Noah's mother got pregnant again, with Noah being 5 years old. They loved and cherished each other and were thrilled by another family member. When Noah's brother was born his father came back as he was told of this. Thinking it to be his right, he visited Melinda to take Noah's brother with him. After a long discussion, Noah's step-father arrived at the hospital, he recognized him immediatly and demanded to know what were his intentions. He revealed he wanted to take Matthew with him to raise him in a safe enviroment among the Inhumans in Attilan. They both refused to this and called the police and the hospital's security, asking them to take him away, stating he had tried to kidnap their baby. A few months after the event, Noah's father showed up again, this time at their house. Filled with a desire for revenge and madness he took a gun and aimed it at Melinda, demanding her to give Matthew to his care. This woke up Noah's step-father and as he walked down he told Melinda to run to their bedroom and to stay with their kids. As she reached the second floor, both of them engaged in a fight, but he was no match given that one was an enhanced being. At some point during the fight, Noah's father shot the other, killing him. He fled from their house, possibly returning to Attilan. His mother was found by the man's body by the police who thought she had killed him. They took her to an asylum, this left Noah with an empty feeling. Foster life They spent many years in foster care, until finally they were adopted by a family. Noah never felt at home as he was extremely attached to his mother and father, but he only stayed with them for the sake of Matthew, as he was now his responsability. Years after, their foster parents died in a fire on their house. Noah and Matthew barely got out, but their parents didn't make it, as they tried their best to make sure they got out. This led Matthew into depression, as they were alone again. They spent the following years in foster care, but unfortunately they weren't adopted this time. A few weeks after Noah turned 18 he decided to try his best to give Matthew a good life and got them out of foster care. He grew up to be seen by Matthew as a parent figure. Amerika's club At the age of 18 Noah decided to drop out of college and was hired by a strip club. He worked at the club for years to earn money to pay for the apartment they had been living in and to pay for Matthew's education. Noah became a very favored stripper at the club. Noah chose the stage name "Cupid" as everyone would ask for private sessions with him. Inhuman Awakening After the inhuman Ivara absorbed Selene in her godhood and took on her vast power, she sought to cause a global genocide and started to nuke as much cities as she could around the world. After she was stopped and seemingly died, this caused a new era of Inhumans to "wake up from their slumber" and activated the inhuman genes within them. One of the awoken inhumans was Noah. One night on stage after Noah's performance had ended, he was requested by a young man for a private dance. As they reached the room and he closed the courtains he felt drawn to the man, he never explored his sexuality, but he felt attracted sexually to the guy. In the middle of the dance he could feel the tension building up between them. He kneeled down and took the man's hand, directing it to his g-string. Hours later their session was over and the man left the club. Noah felt strange waves of power coming at him, at the moment he could only think about that guy who he felt attracted to. His awakening was noticed by him when a week after the same man came to the club, but this time Noah felt something different, as if he knew everything about his sex life and felt the pleasure the man had the other night. Gaining experience with his power favored his performances as he would fluctuate between different dance moves or positions depending on the person he was reading. Powers and Abilities Pleasure Manipulation: '''Noah can sense and manipulate the pleasure, whether mental, spiritual, physical, social, sexual, etc., of himself, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. * '''Addictive Contentment: '''Noah can cause others to develop immense, even addictive emotional attachments to either himself or others. ' * '''Bliss & Horror Inducement:' Noah can induce targets to feel extreme pleasure or discomfort, effectively incapacitating them with weakness/nausea or induce happiness/pleasure. * Pleasure Absorption: Noah can fully or partially absorb pleasure, while removing them from the source, into his body and use them in various ways, absorbing them either temporarly or permanently. * Pleasure Augmentation: Noah can augment the pleasure of others, increasing the existing one, and affecting others' control over their actions and abilities by overwhelming their confidence, or restraint. * Pleasure Aura: Noah can generate an aura of pleasure energy that can amplify/induce pleasure on beings inside his aura and gain power from their pleasure. * Pleasure Constructs: Noah can change pleasure into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. * Pleasure Detection: Noah can sense the presence of others by sensing their pleasure. * Pleasure Empowerment: Noah becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by pleasure of himself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. * Pleasure Inducement: Noah can cause mental, spiritual, physical, social, sexual, etc. pleasure, from simple happiness to full-blown ecstasy. * Pleasure Negation: Noah can suppress or negate emotions (mostly pleasure), allowing them to cause others to ignore emotional distractions and/or feeling from affecting their thinking-processes. * Enhanced Beauty: Noah possesses a level of grace, physical beauty, sense of style and social poise above that commonly found on earth. This doesn't extend to Aphrodite's level or angelic beings'. * Desire Manipulation: Noah can sense and manipulate the desires of himself, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling desire, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. * Sex Specialist: Noah has an encyclopedic knowledge in sexual and carnal techniques, allowing him to invoke a specific type of sexual fulfillment in a specific sexual partner. This results in great, or absolute, satisfaction for his partner. * Sexual Instinct: Noah has complete mastery of any and/or all form of his innate sexuality whether it be scientific, magical, divine, supernatural, natural, etc, making him the ultimate sexual partner in life, having full mastery in sexuality and anything related to it by nature. * Sexual Sight: Noah is able to know everything about a person's sex life by looking at them, including if they are virgin, whether they had or will have sexual intercourse, their fetishes, orientation, etc.